Where Did the Boys Body Go?
by Laura-Stars
Summary: What if Max wasn't turned into a girl, but swapped body's with one from far away? As far away as Terrabithia. And the Aarons', unlike the Russo's, don't know why May-Belle is suddenly a boy. And how will a friend of the Russo's help them solve the mystery of May-Belle and swap her back? Or is it irreversible? Please R&R x
1. Prolouge

**A/N This is just the prologue, the story will start properly on the first Wednesday after the English summer holiday, but a bonus 'sneak peak'/chapter will be uploaded every five reviews. Enjoy x**

Alex and Justin turned around to see what they'd done. Their brother was now a small girl, and a pretty on at that. "Max?" one of the Max's asked.

"What?" The female Max asked.

"Okay," Helen said, after seeing the whole scene. "I have no idea what just happened here, but Monday is off,"

"Yes," both the Max's, or Alex and Justin, muttered in unison.

"The original Russo family competition date stands. I think you two Max's, and the, err, little girl could use some time to work things out," she flashed out.

The female Max, who now you think about it looks a lot like May-Belle, looked confused. "Why did she just say little girl?" she asked.

A male Max laughed, then the other joined in as they both changed into themselves once again.

"Yes, we just got the competition back," Justin said.

"Why did she just say little girl?" Maxine asked again.

"Err, we might've accidently turned you into a little girl," Alex explained.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll change you back," Justin attempted, but unfortunately failed. Max was stuck that way. But one question still remained. Where did the girl's body come from? And where did the boys one go? Let me explain…

oOoOoOoOo

May-Belle Aarons was a lot older now. Princess of Terrabithia, as her brother still sometimes called her, but they hadn't been there in years. It wasn't the same without Leslie, the trees overgrew, and the creatures slowly disappeared. May-Belle didn't believe in all those fairy stories anymore, and, over time, began to feel quiet depressed, but not as much as her brother.

And there she was, sitting at her mom's dressing table staring into the mirror. Trying out different hairstyles and trying to look pretty. That was when it happened. She felt a tingle in her body and closed her eyes. When the tingling stopped, May-Belle slowly opened her eyes and stared in shock. She was a boy. No longer a she but a he.

_Oh God, what's happened to me,_ he thought still staring. He was taller now, and looked in the mirror confused. Unfortunately, Jess walked in at that moment.

"May-Belle," he said, then noticed the boy sat where he thought May-Belle was. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" he asked, quickly.

"Jess," the boy replied, about to break down in tears. "It's me, May-Belle. I-I- don't know what happened, I was a girl one minute, then the next I was a boy!" He sobbed, but it didn't sound right in his deep boy voice.

Jess gave his former sister a confused look, then an idea popped into his head. "If you are who you say you are, the people of Terrabithia will know,"

"But, they aren't there anymore," The boy almost broke down into tears again.

"If Leslie taught me anything, it's that you need to keep your mind wide open. Come on, they've got to recognise their princess,"

"Okay,"

The two walked out of the house and to the abandoned place, also known as Terrabithia.

**A/N So, thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it, more will be coming soon but I don't have the time to write it on a weekly bases just yet, but I thought I'd write a short prologue and put that up to see what people thought. I think Bailee Maddison is great, but, unfortunately, just like Alyson Stoner, no one's heard of her. I know the May-Belle bit is OOC, but I really need to see the film again. Also, the ending to Max turning back will be very different, as will be what the Wizard's characters do. They will still be in this fic as well, and there won't be any more copied dialogues. Tell me what ya think,**

**Laura-Stars x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Thanks to the three people that read/viewed my last chapter. I don't expect this to be very popular though, as no-one will go looking for it. Oh well!**

The two boys walked across the bridge to get to Terrabithia. Jesse pushed all the plants out of the way to enable him and his former sister to get through. The giant with the face of Janice Avery was the first they saw. She bent down and held out her hand for the boys to stand onto. She lifted them up high.

"Jesse?" she breathed.

"Uh, Hi?" Jesse tried, looking up at the giants head. "We came to see if you can recognise who this is," He said, pushing the male version of May-Belle forward.

"It's the Princess of Terrabithia," she responded after a while.

"Thanks," Jesse said, as they were put down. He and his brother quickly went back to the house, in utter confusion.

"Jesse, what do I do?" The former girl cried in confusion.

"Uh, you need a boy name," he decided, "How about…Gus?"

"Why?" 'Gus' asked.

"Because, Gus is short for August, August is a month, so is May,"

"I guess," Gus said, wiping a tear from his eye as he sat in his and Jesse's room.

"Come on, we'd best tell mom and dad," Jesse said, getting up.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"They're going to notice at some point, we'd best explain now,"

"Fine," was the only reply he got, as both boys nervously went downstairs.

"Mom, dad, we need to tell you something," Jesse said, as he entered the living room followed by his curly haired brother.

"What is it, honey?" His mom asked, not really looking up, but when she did and noticed Gus, she didn't even suspect a thing. "New friend? I'm glad you finally got over Leslie, but isn't he a bit young?"

"Mom, dad, this is May-Belle," Jesse said, wincing as he got ready for their reactions.

"What-what do you mean?" The boys' father asked, confused.

"I don't know," Gus said, confused, trying to seem sweet. But he wasn't sweet anymore, just annoying as it seemed. "One minute I was a girl, posing in front of mom's mirror, the next I was a boy!"

Their dad's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "How did this happen?"

Tears started to re-appear on Gus' cheeks, "I don't know!" he sobbed.

"Jesse, how do you know this is true?" their mother asked.

"The Terrabithian's confirmed it!" he stated.

"Not your made up universe again," their dad sighed.

"I didn't make it up," Jesse half yelled, "Now, can you help us figure out how to turn Gus back into May-Belle,"

"First, I think you should lend him some of your clothes," their mother commented, looking down at Gus' hairy legs in May-Belle's dress.

"Okay," Jesse sighed, "Come on,"

oOoOoOoOo

"See ya Justin, I'm going to miss you," Zeke said, as he was about to leave the sub shop, and not return for four months.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you buddy," Justin said, slapping him on the arm.

"Well, bye Zeke," Alex said not really caring.

"Bye Zeke," Harper said, sadly.

"Bye Harper," he said simply.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this," Harper took a deep breath, ready to admit her true feelings, "I like you Zeke,"

"Wait, what?" came Zeke's reply.

"Well, I'll see ya in PE," Harper said, running out. Zeke still looked shocked, but didn't let it bother him. He turned to Maxine.

"See you Maxine, you might not be here when I get back, so, bye," he said to the girl. "Robot walk out," he started doing a weird walk out of the sub shop, on his way to Lark Creek, Virginia. As much as Zeke had begged his parents to let him stay, he wasn't allowed. As much as the Russo's would miss him, and he'd miss them. Him going away changed lives. Whose lives, you may ask? May-Belle's, Max's, Jesse's, Alex's, Justin's, everyone who knew the two who swapped bodies.

oOoOoOoOo

Gus slowly stepped onto the school bus. He wished Jesse could've been there to explain, but Jesse was in 9th grade now. He ignored the confused looks, but decided it was best to sit at the front alone for now. His parents had rung up to school, and explained that May-Belle had done a switch with her cousin from the city temporarily, the best possible explanation.

But it didn't cheer Gus up. He wanted to be a girl again, do his long hair and wear pretty dresses. Play with his Barbie's and not be told off. His parents had started treating him like a boy. So had his older sisters. It was just Jesse who still treated him like the girl he was inside. And Gus was sick of it. He was sick of waiting around. He wanted something to be done. Something to be done now!

**A/N So, how's this chapter? I hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading! I wasn't sure how old the characters would be, but Bride to Terrabithia came out in 2007, and Wizards of Waverly Place Season 4 came out 2010-2012, so I guessed about 4 years, I kind-of mixed around the ages a bit though. Next chapter will be next Wednesday. Oh, and thanks Zora for the review x**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

When Gus arrived at school, he went to the principal's office, as instructed by his parents. He knocked on the door tentatively. Wishing his parents had dropped him off, like most new kids.

"Come in," the principal called, as Gus opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Gus Aarons, May-Belle's cousin," he said, "I'm meant to be starting."

The principal smiled, and stood up to shake his hand. "Ah, yes, I was told about you. 7th grade, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah,"

"Okay, so, would you like to go to your class room, I'm sure a classmate will show you round soon,"

Gus nodded, as the principal walked to the door and opened it for him. They walked down the corridors, as if Gus was being shown. He knew where everything was, of course, but had to pretend not to. He had to act like he was new, if anyone found out he was really May-Belle…What would happen?

The principal knocked on his classroom door, as the whole class looked and stared. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss Williams, but we have a new student for you. Everyone, this is May-Belle's cousin, Gus," The principal left, leaving Gus alone in the class. He tried to look nerves.

"Welcome, Gus," Miss Williams said, "You can just go and sit in May-Belle's seat over there. Don't worry if you don't understand anything, you're new."

Of course, Gus knew where May-Belle sat, and he also knew absolutely everything they were learning. May-Belle had been top of the class, so Gus had no problems. _I want things to be different,_ he thought, _I want to be cool. I want to re-invent myself._ So, unlike May-Belle would've, Gus didn't put his hand up to answer every single question. He nearly kicked himself, because of how easy it was, how he was letting his opportunities slip, but he was re-inventing himself. This was good for him.

Obviously, Gus wanted to go see his old friends at brake time, but stopped himself. He had an advantage for becoming cool, unlike most new kids. He knew who the cool kids were, and thought he could get in with them after seeing so many failed attempts. So, he plucked up the courage to go talk to them. Jimmie, the main one, eyed him as he walked towards them.

"Hey, Jimmie, right?" he tried.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jimmie replied, staring down at him.

"I'm Gus," he said, trying to smile.

"Gus?" Jimmie spluttered, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Short for August," he replied, rolling his eyes. "My parents are kinda messed up in the head,"

"Tell me about it!" Jimmie said, "What else do they do?"

"Well, I'm from the city and they _never_ let me out. They always play board games and are _so_ old-fashioned and strict. Now I'm in the country with my Aunt and Uncle, I can't wait to go wild!"

"Where's nerdy little May-Belle then?" he asked.

"In the city with my parents, maybe they'll decide they like her better and keep her," he said, because he wasn't really sure if he'd ever change back.

"How long are you here for?" Jimmie's friend Alix asked.

Gus shrugged, "I don't know, it wasn't planned exactly. We're just switched to 'build character'" he made air quoted.

"You know, you could be pretty cool," Jimmie said. "There's a race tomorrow, make sure you're ready,"

"Okay,"

.

Gus spent the rest of the day hanging out with Jimmie and the gang, passing notes in class, and doing all the things May-Belle wouldn't have dreamed of doing. There was one thing he was nerves about though. The race.

As he walked in from school, he dumped his bags down and was prepared to go and practice.

"Hey Gus, how was school?" his mother asked him.

"A-mazing," he breathed, "I'm in with the cool kids! There's a race tomorrow!"

"Gus, honey, are you sure that's your thing?"

Gus shrugged, "I haven't tried with my boy's body,"

"Okay, but I'd practice first,"

"I will," Gus said, running outside and starting to try. He knew how long it'd be from watching Jesse race all those years ago. He didn't need to win, just not lose. Although, part of him wanted to show up and beat everyone like Leslie did. As soon as he saw Jesse's bus coming home, he ran to the stop. "Jesse, Jesse, will you help me win a race?" he asked.

Jesse sighed, "Are you sure that's your thing, May-Belle, I mean, Gus,"

Gus nodded, "I need to because I'm in with the cool kids and they all said be ready."

"Okay," Jesse said, taking him to where he'd practiced.

The two spent hours running, working on pace and speed. Gus was in luck, his body was certainly built for running, even Jesse was surprised.

"I have to say, Gus, you might do a Leslie on all those boys tomorrow." Jesse said, panting.

Gus smiled, "I hope so,"

.

Gus was ready for this race. As he stood on the starting line with his new 'mates', he was starting to get nerves. _You can do this,_ he told himself, _you have to do this._

Suddenly, the whistle blew and they were off. The next ten seconds felt like years. Gus sprinted with all his might, overtaking Alix, then Henry. Soon he'd passed Matt, Ben and Jake. He got past Kian no problem, then finally, with one step, got over the finish line before Jimmie.

"Good game, newbie," Jimmie said, helping him up as they sat panting on the grass.

"You too, Jimmie," Gus said, smiling.

He felt like he belonged. Why not make the best out of every situation?

**A/N So, no wizards in this chapter :(. We'll see Zeke next chapter! Thanks for reading x**


End file.
